


“Operation Supercorp”

by TremorDusk



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Avalance at its finest, Closet scene, F/F, Kara is a oblivious alien, Operation Supercorp, Sara wants a lap dance, Superbat bits, everyone is playing matchmaker, supercorp mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremorDusk/pseuds/TremorDusk
Summary: “You guys are so immature!” Ava sighed.“She started it!” Lena and Kate said in unison. Sara’s laughter could be heard echoing through the ship.“God, everyone is weird.” Ava was exasperated. She closed the hatch, and shortly thereafter, they parted onto their next destination.ORThe Legends try to get Lena and Kara out of the friend zone.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 29
Kudos: 342





	“Operation Supercorp”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came from Instagram user justmecathybell. I’m writing this one for them. I hope you all like this. This one took forever to write. Lol

It started as any normal day. Well...if a normal day, was traveling around in a time spaceship with people running around like wild animals, then maybe..a little out of place? 

Kara Zor-el did not expect to find herself back on the Waverider, let alone traveling within time and space with the Legends. Then again, she had nothing better to do after the Crisis was semi-averted. The causalities were through the roof, with so many Earths gone, it was almost unbelievable. Almost unfathomable. Earth-38 was gone. Permanently. Or so Kara was thought to believe. The Book of Destiny was off-limits and so the "only way" to restore her Earth, was thrown out the window. But, time is a very delicate thing and can be altered easily. Though, there are occasions where fix points, like Barry's mother being killed, could not be changed.

Kara was hoping that that wasn't the case. Possibly, if she went back to the time where her planet was still in existence, she may be able to stop the Crisis from swallowing her planet whole. It was a long shot, but mainly, Kara was going stir crazy just hanging around the outskirts of Star City, assisting people. Though they needed more help than ever. Refugee camps were set up on the outskirts of Star City, and Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Brainy were working to help people get through this debacle. Alex was the one that suggested that Kara should go with the Legends. A change of scenery would be good for her anyway.

One slight problem though...Lena was on board. Lena is on board. Now, it's not like Kara doesn't want her best friend, well ex-best friend, there with her. She'll be able to possibly reconcile with her. How did Lena Kieran Luthor decide to travel in a time ship?

It's a long story that mainly consists of Kate dragging Lena's ass to say a farewell to Kara before she went on her journey. Then Kate volunteered herself with a smirk, saying she would love, love, love, to accompany Kara on her journey. With a noticeable wink as well, which she uncharacteristically voiced very loudly. One thing led to another, Lena didn't seem to like the idea of Kate keeping Kara company and volunteered herself. This got a smirk from Alex and some all-knowing glances from Sara and Ava. Being the innocent and clueless Kryptonian she was; she looked at Kate for help. The Bat was nowhere in her sights.

That was about a day ago? Or two days ago? Time was very weird here. Though Gideon clarified and informed Lena and Kara about the rooms on the ship and the time difference.

Zari, a friendly tech-savvy Legend, began explaining the mechanics of the Waverider to their newest additions. And Lena, well Lena being the geek she is, quickly bonded with Zari on their similar background in technology. Kara stood there looking completely lost, as the two nerds kept geeking off.

"Aye!" Came a whisper. She was immediately jarred out of her dazing state and looked behind her. At the entrance of the kitchen, Charlie, apparently a former shapeshifter, was beckoning her to come over. Kara had nothing better to do and decided to see what Charlie wanted.

"Enjoying yourself?" Charlie asked once they were walking in the hallways. Kara gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, it's just something I'm still getting used to."

"Why that's all right!" Charlie smiled giddily, "So when are ya going to tell Lena you like her?" That one caught Kara by surprise. 

"Like her?" Kara said slowly, "As in a friend?" Charlie rolled her eyes and began to laugh. 

"Alright, mate." She giggled, as she placed an arm around Kara's shoulders. "We've got our work cut for us, don't we?" Just like that, Kara was being dragged through the hallways.  _ Wait, why does everyone think I'm in love with her?! _

——————*****——————

_ "So, you're going?" Nia asked. She looked at her friend with a little sadness in her eyes. Nia, Brainy, Alex, Kelly, and the Legends were all outside the Waverider, saying their goodbyes. Kara had decided to take Sara's offer to join them for a little while. Of course, Kara was hesitant to go but once she talked it over with Alex, her decision was made. A change of pace would be good for her. And perhaps might emotionally help her as well.  _

_ Kara hugged Alex and Kelly before she turned to the other Legends. Ava Sharpe was talking up Brainy, while Charlie was chatting with Constantine, nearby. A motorcycle appeared in the distance. Everyone turned around in curiosity.  _

_"Wait, is that Lena, on the back of a motorcycle?" Brainy pointed out. The vehicle veered to a stop in front of Kara. It was from Kate. She had Lena with her, and Lena did not look like a happy passenger. She immediately climbed off and stood there a little dazed. The Luthor then put on a cold expression and crossed her arms._

_ "I wasn't here by choice," Lena spat, "Batgirl here made sure of that." Kate looked at her with an offended look.  _

_ "Batwoman." Kate corrected. Lena rolled her eyes and distanced herself from the crowd. Kara could have sworn that she saw Lena look at her before their eyes locked and they looked away. Sara came up to the little group with a smile on her face.  _

_ "It's nice of you to send us off, Kate," Sara said with a smile.  _

_ "Oh, I was happy to," Kate chuckled, with a wink and a tilt of her head. "So, you're going to time travel?" _

_ "Yes, I am." Kara smiled. "It should be fun." Sara chuckled.  _

_ "That's the spirit!" Sara said giddily, "You'll have a blast, and we're loads of fun." _

_ "AnD dOn'T ForGeT tHe TeChNoLoGY." Kate wailed loudly. This seemed to catch the ease of dropping Luthor, off guard. Sara seemed to catch onto what Kate was doing.  _

_ "YEaH! GiDEon Is aN AI fRoM tHe FuTUrE." Sara mentioned. Lena rolled her eyes and looked away, but she was still listening. Kate didn't seem satisfied for some odd reason and it was noticeable because of the forming smirk on her face. Kate placed her hands affectionately over Kara.  _

_ "Hey! Maybe I should accompany you," Kate began, "We'd have so much fun together." She winks which sends Kara into a stuttering mess with a bright red face. Lena's face had the expression of fury and...wait..is that... _

“ _I_ _don't think that will be necessary," Lena spoke up. Sara, Kate, and Kara whirled around to look at her._

_ Lena continued, " I mean, don't you have to look over Gotham, Batgirl?"  _

_ "Batwoman." Kate corrects with annoyance. _

_ "Whatever, I assumed Batgirl, because of your unrealistic childish wig, that you use to identify as a female since the protrusion on your chest is nonexistent." Lena spat. Sara stifled a laugh. Kate looked amused, although Kara knew exactly what Lena was doing; insulting her.  _

_ "I would very much, like to go on the Waverider." Lena announced, "For research purposes of course." She added at the end when Kate started laughing. Sara and Kara walked away, towards the Waverider.  _

" _Haha, Damn she has a mouth on her," Sara tells Kara, "I like that in a girl." Kara gaped for a second._

_ "Okay, can you two stop hitting on my best friend," Kara complained. Sara entered the ship and Kara followed.  _

_ "Please do," Ava said as she walked up towards them. She flicks Sara on the shoulder. "I don't like it when you look at other women besides me." _

_ "Ow." Sara feigned pain, "You know I only have eyes for you." She made smooching noises to further prove her point. Kara couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be a fun trip.  _

_ "I wear a red wig, yes, because people will think I'm Batman if I don't." _

" _Yes, red is very close to Supergirl's costume. Did you get fashion tips from her?"_

_ "Nooo, I wear red because it is the color of my sister and I's birthstone." _

_ "May I ask where this sibling is?" _

_ "That's complicated." _

_ "As complicated as my brother Lex, going insane." _

_ "Yikes, my sister went insane." _

_ "Great, you want to join the club of insane siblings?" _

" _Sure?" Kate smiled with sarcasm, "Sounds fun" They were trying to one-up each other and neither of them was backing down._

_ "I'm sorry, but you need to donate." Lena smirked, "Last time I checked, I'm the one with cash." Kate laughed at her. _

_ "Sorry to burst your ego, sweetheart, but you're not the only one that is loaded." Kate giggled, "The Kane family is very wealthy and in fact, I own the old Wayne building." _

_ "Well, isn't that building abandoned? And last time I checked that wasn't your name on the building." _

_ "Oh, you want to go there now? Well, now that I look at it, isn't your wealth and your precious L-Corp building no longer in existence?" _

_ "That-" _

" _Okay break it up you two," Ava shouted at them. "We need to leave now." Lena gladly walked away and as she was about to disappear through the entrance, she turned to look at Kate. She flipped her off and Kate responded by sticking her tongue out._

_ "You guys are so immature!" Ava sighed.  _

_ "She started it!" Lena and Kate said in unison. Sara's laughter could be heard echoing through the ship.  _

_ "God, everyone is weird." Ava was exasperated. She closed the hatch, and shortly thereafter, they parted onto their next destination. _

——————*****——————

"Did you see that?" Sara asked. She sat down next to Ava on the bed a little too abruptly. This caused Ava to lose her page. A sigh of frustration came from her as she searched for her page. 

"See what?" Ava uttered. 

"See the way that Lena looks at Kara." Ava places down her book because she knows that her girlfriend is clearly up to something. Would it be bad? Maybe. Would it be fun? Most certainly.

Getting herself comfortable she turned to face Sara on her side of the bed. She seemed satisfied with herself and Ava smiled, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice during breakfast today," Sara gasped, "They looked like they were having sex with their eyes."

"You might be over-reading things." Ava stated, "You might be reading into something that isn't there." Sara didn't look amused. She crawled closer to Ava to face her. 

"So, Lena getting up before all of us, to prepare Kara breakfast doesn't have your gaydar go off?" Sara huffed with determination. 

"She was trying to be nice to her friend." Ava reasoned as she got up from the bed. Sara wasn't done yet. 

"Not even the banter between Kate and Lena before we left 2020?" Ava stopped pacing.

"Maybe." She finally said before going back to pacing the room. Sara's expression fell to one of annoyance. It only took her a moment before she had a lovely idea. Was it a good idea? Probably not. Will it be awesome if it were to work? Hell yeah. Messing things up for the better was how they rolled. Sara stood up from the bed with a newfound determination. 

"Okay, I'll prove it!" Sara announced. She stormed towards the door. 

"What're you doing?!" Ava called out. The doors of their room shifted open and Sara stuck her head out without hesitation.

"KARA! LENA'S INTO WOMEN!" Sara blurted out. A loud crashing noise could be heard from down the hall, and that noise was coming from Kara's room. 

"REALLY?!" Kara screeches at the top of her lungs. 

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW SARA?!" came Lena's voice in response. Ava's giggles echoed through the hallways and Lena's grumbles could be heard. Sara was one hundred percent sure that she heard some cussing on Lena's end. And well, Kara's end. She went quiet. _Probably gay panic._ Sara assumes without a single doubt. 

"See!" Chuckles Sara, "Now do you believe me?" Ava continues her laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lena's shouts continue to ring through the hall. "AND I MEAN YOU TOO, NORA!" Nora's cackling could be faintly heard.

—x—

It continued. The interactions between Kara and Lena. They became more and more obvious as the days went by. Mainly, everyone could tell that Lena was having trouble staying mad at Kara for some odd reason. The point was, why was Lena trying to be angry? Mick assumed that she's embarrassed that she is in love with Kara so she pretends to be angry. Nora, on the other hand, disagreed saying that something big must have happened. 

"There's a gap between them," Nora commented. She looked at Ray who was fumbling in the kitchen and causing a ruckus. 

"You think so?" Sara said with a high pitch in her voice. Zari gave them a look. She was sipping on some tea and listening to the conversation. 

"What do you think, Zari?" Sara asked all too innocently. Zari just rolled her eyes with a look of disinterest. 

"I honestly don't want to get into any of that tension," Zari breathes, "There's something very personal going on between them. And it's not romance." Nora just frowns and lets out a deep breath. 

"That's too bad," Nora sighed, "If Lena and Kara could somehow make up, maybe then they would get together." Sara rubbed her chin in thought. Ray came over. 

"What's going on?" Ray asked. He came towards the trio. 

"Kara and Lena are what's going on." Quipped Zari. Ray looked a little confused. 

"You mean?"

"You don't see it?" Nora gasped. 

"See they have a conflict that they won't solve?" Ray voices it as a question. 

"Yeah, that," Nora quickly answered, "And there is also some romantic tension." Ray gives a knowing look.

"Oh, you mean that?" Ray said innocently, "Well, I just assumed that they pretended to have a conflict to hide the fact that they might be involved with each other." Sara, Nora, and Zari look at Ray. The fact that Ray was thinking that Kara and Lena were involved differently was also very...

"I mean, that's what Constantine and Charlie are saying." Ray quickly corrects himself, "They said something like the game knows game... Er."

"They are tOo oBivOuS." Moaned Nora. She slammed her head on the table. "Monaaaaa." Mona came running into the kitchen with a binder in hand. 

"Sorry, it took a little bit to put the draft together." She set it down on the table in front of Sara and the others. Swiftly, she lifted the top of the cover. 

"Operation Supercorp is a go!" Mona cheered. Nora smiled giddily, correction mischievously. 

"Supercorp?" Zari and Sara said in unison. 

"Supergirl, and Lena Luthor's business L-Corp, Supercorp." Nora smiled, "The dubbed ship name."

"It's glorious," Ray commented which earned a smile from Nora. Sara attempted to hide her smile. 

"Your plan won't work," Zari stated. 

"Oh?" Nora gaped.

"Think you can do better?" Mona leaned over to stare Zari in the eye. 

"Yea, and I'll take Charlie, and Nate to help my plan." Zari stood up and faced Mona, face to face. 

"It's on," Mona growled. 

"Sara, who's team are you on?" Nora questioned. Sara looks at all of them, she just shakes her head. 

"I'm not on any," Sara finally says, "I'm not going to mess with something I don't understand." Just like that, Sara left without another word. Nora turned to Ray.

"You're helping me and Mona," Nora ordered. Ray vehemently shook his head. 

"Then it's settled." Zari smirked, "Whoever can get them together has to be the others' servants for a month. And they have to do that person's dishes and chores of course."

"Deal!" Mona boomed. 

Ava bumped into Sara on her way out of the kitchen. She had a smile on her face. A little suspicious if you asked Ava. Though she knew that Sara wanted Lena and Kara to confess already. She followed Sara, side by side, to their room. The door slid open and closed immediately behind them. Sara turned around to look at Ava. She began laughing and once again, Ava felt lost. 

What was going on? Why did Sara suddenly burst into laughter? Mostly, Ava was wondering if she would ever understand.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Ava's voice was laced with concern. Sara continued chuckling and waved off Ava when she tried to get closer. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Sara breathes, "It's just that Zari, Nora, and Mona, are going to try and get Lena and Kara together." A smile creeps up upon Ava's face and an idea appeared before her. 

"Who's going to win though?" Ava smirked. Sara smiled. 

"Zari, she's got Nate and especially Charlie with her."

"Oh? Then who's the other team?"

"Nora, Ray, and Mona." 

"Oh dear, that sounds like the power team." Ava giggles. "Nora and Mona have got this in the bag.

"Yeah, maybe," Sara chuckles, "But Zari, Charlie, and Nate are very smart. I believe Zari will find a unique way to solve the problem." Ava nodded her head with respect. 

"Okay, okay," Ava uttered, "Looks like we have ourselves a little dispute." Sara licked her lips and smirked. 

"I believe we do, Sharpe." Sara swayed her hips with a little moxie. Ava smirked once again.

"Is this the time where we bet?" Ava's smirk broke to reveal a concerned look. Sara kindly smiled with sympathy. 

"I believe so," Sara said, "How about we make a bet? If Zari and her team are successful, then you'll have to pay me fifty and I want a lap dance."

"Oh, I see," Ava exaggerates, "If Nora wins, I will be expecting thirty, with as many lap dances as I want." She pointed a finger at her. Sara only smiled on, probably not minding that if she lost, she would have fun with Ava. So it was a win-win situation. At least she thinks it is.

"Sounds like fun." Sara mused. She held out her hand. Ava stuck out her hand out and gripped Sara's hand in a hearty handshake. 

"May the best team win." The loud whooshing of the door sliding open caused them to break away. It was Lena, she had stuck her head in with a curious look on her face. 

"I'm sorry," she said shyly, "Am I interrupting something?" Ava and Sara looked down at their feet and in unison shook their heads. Sara quickly made eye contact with Lena, to drive away suspicion. 

"No, you're good." Sara quickly said as she came up to Lena, "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew where Zari went?" Lena asked, "I wanted to ask her more about the technological advancements on this ship. We were working on a project together." Sara tried to hold in a laugh, which leads to Lena raising her eyebrow with a skeptical look.

"Look, Nora got like really mad at Zari, so they are working things out somewhere." Sara giggles. Lena doesn't seem amused. 

"I don't understand how that's so funny." 

"It's funny because we Legends deal with disputes in the most hysterical ways." Ava stepped in saving Sara from making up something which would most likely have not made it past the Luthor's intelligence. 

"Oh, yes?" Lena quietly said, "Then how do you guys deal with these so-called disputes? Sara and Ava froze in their tracks. They stood up straight with wide eyes. They never expected a follow-up question. Usually when someone asked something they would quickly dismiss the question after it was answered. Never was there well...recently there was not a lot of follow up questions being asked. 

"Uh, we have food eating contests." Sara blurted out randomly. Lena's face formed wrinkles of perplexity. 

"Just one of those ways," Ava chimed in, "We also send people on different missions and with no thought of safety for the timeline, to see who screws up the timeline the most."

"That's very stupid." Lena commented, "Reckless, pigheaded, preposterous, ...ludicrous."

"That's our style!" Sara spread her arms out wide and flailed them around for dramatic effect. Kara pokes her head out right behind Lena, causing her to jump. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Kara asked. Sara and Ava both wore a mortified look. These two were very nosy people. Though were the people in National City very nosy?

"I was just leaving," Lena mutters and scuttles away. Kara follows after her like a little puppy dog. The duo both let out a loud sigh once Lena and Kara were far away. A moment passed, as they looked at each other. 

Ava gasped, "Is she a fucking interrogator?" 

————xxx————

Ray entered the room he was supposed to meet in. Nora had set up base in his room and Mona had already sprawled several pages of drawn out and written ideas all over the furniture and floor.

Nora had snatched one of the whiteboards before Zari could notice. She held a black marker in her right hand and held her head high. This was her way of commanding the room and gaining their attention. Once Ray and Mona turned to look at her, she uncapped the marker and began speaking.

"Alright, we need to find a way to get Kara and Lena together." 

Ray interrupted, "Aren't they on speaking terms right now?" Mona nodded in agreement. Nora wrote on the board " _ Frenemies _ " then followed by the term was an arrow leading down to " _ Friends _ " then " _ Girlfriends _ ". Once Nora finished, she looked at her work. She whirled around to face her audience, once again commanding the room with grace. 

"Okay!" Nora says as she points the marker at Ray and Nora, "How do we get them out of the frenemies zone, to here." She pointed at the term " _ Girlfriends _ " on the board. 

"Well, I think we can start by talking to one of them." Ray began, "We have no idea what happened between them. If we can get someone to talk to each one of them, maybe they'll be more likely to apologize." Nora wrote down the bullet point under the " _ Frenemies _ " category. 

"Oh, that's a good idea." Mona commented, "But I was thinking that we should try to talk to Lena. She seems to be the one that is still angry with Kara."

"True." Ray agreed, "But I think that talking to Kara might be the easiest thing to do. That way it's easier for us to assess how serious the situation is, and how to approach Lena." Nora jotted down some notes. She then stepped back so that way Mona and Ray could view what they had. 

"Alright, so to get to them together," Nora stated, "We need to involve ourselves in making the situation between them better."

"Sounds good. Though I think we need to be organic about it." Mentions Mona, "If we come off as nosy or suspicious the plan could immediately crumble."

"So you're saying we need to play it low key to make real progress?" Nora spoke. She twirled the marker in her hands. 

"Alright, I'll try to get Lena to talk." Mona announced, "Nora you take Kara, Ray make sure you make a setup, like a mission where only two people should go."

"Well, nothing like a good mission to bring us all together!" Ray says enthusiastically. 

"Alright!" Nora boomed, "Now to plan out the other course of action for the plan!"

—x—

"I believe the dorks, in the other room probably drew this kind of chart," Zari stated. She squiggled a chart of terms with arrow keys. Nate and Charlie made themselves comfortable on any available stools in the lab. 

"Ay, you forgot friends with benefits on the chart," Charlie shouted a little too loudly. Nate sat next to her with boredom written all over his face. Zari rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not using their chart," Zari whined, "I'm showing you what the others are most likely using."

"Well, that is the most efficient way to look at it," sighed Nate. Zari gave him a stern look before continuing. She cleared the board and wrote the chart in the top right corner and drew a giant X over the chart. 

"We are not using that." Zari huffed, "We are using Acts." Charlie chuckled with glee as Nate seems to finally have awakened from his dazed state. 

"Acts?" He repeats. 

"She means we gonna be doing some acting," Charlie explained, "It's gonna be like one of those mission impossible scenarios." Nate sat up all the way, obviously more interested in the idea than previously before. 

"Act one, consists of the foundations of the results we want." Zari began, "It will have-" 

"Yes, yes," Charlie cut in, she joined Zari at the board, "Allow me to put this one out, yeah?" Zari gracefully gave Charlie the stage. 

"Alright, Act one," Charlie smirked, "Zari already has bonded with Lena through their love of technology. Bring it up when you're working on something. As for Nate, you can try to talk to Kara. She seems more up to chatting than Lena is."

"Wait, hold up," Nate waved her down, "Why can't you talk to Kara?"

"Because Kara doesn't, Uh, well, she already knows that I ship her with Lena." Charlie laughs awkwardly. "Oopsie." Zari facepalms. 

"Great, so Kara is onto us." Zari groaned. "But she's not as alert as Lena. She won't catch on if we play this one carefully. 

"I say we offer free therapy, it'll probably catch one of them," Nate suggested. Zari smiled at him.

"That could work," Zari muttered. Charlie gave her a frown. What was bothering her? 

"What's it to you?" Charlie questions. Nate looks at Zari. 

"Or we could just let Nora work with Lena." Zari pointed out. 

Nate was intrigued, "Huh, what are you thinking." Zari paced the floor before she began speaking her idea. 

"Yes, I am getting closer to Lena, but, Lena comes from a family that has a bad reputation. My family wasn't bad. There's just no way I could connect with her enough to gain her trust...but Nora...Nora has experience with bad family members. We let Nora convince Lena to apologize to Kara."

"That's genius!" Nate clapped his hands together. 

Charlie crowed, "We make them think they won, but we pull the rug right under their feet!" She made a swaying motion with her hand to demonstrate the figurative rug. 

"They'll never see it coming." Nate laughed, "That means we have more time to work on the other parts of the plan."

"Right." Zari looked at the board and scribbled a little note. Charlie wrote "Act 2" on the board before waiting for someone to say something. 

"Once Lena and Kara makeup, they will be more open to a relationship." Charlie spoke, "We give 'em a week or two before we push them into a relationship."

"We can take them on a mission that is only formed by our unit," Zari added. "We all grow closer on a mission."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Nate said, "What if we...wrote a note or push little romantic gestures towards each other?"

"So have them think that those sweet little gestures are from one another?" Charlie tried to clarify. 

"Yes, pretty much."

——————******——————

How hard could it be to get people to talk? Well, quite difficult. Lena seemed to avoid human interaction like the devil. She would run away when Mona wanted to talk to her. As for Kara, she was a little distant, she wasn't always very sunny and wanted some alone time at some points. She was kind to Nate but didn't give him anything to work with. 

That wasn't part of Team Charite (Charlie, Zari, Nate)'s plan. Zari thought it would be smart to have Nate make attempts for Team Ranorna (Ray, Nora, Mona) not to get skeptical of what they were up to. It was clear that they were using Mona to get to Lena, which was failing miserably.

Mona slowly made her way to Lena's room. She hesitantly knocked on the door and waited there patiently. Lena slowly opened the door a crack to see who was there. She let out a loud groan when she saw that it was Mona.

"Yeah, um sorry," Mona said, "I'm sorry for bothering you the last few days. I just could tell that something was bugging you and I just wanted to help you." Lena's cold expression softened to something close to sympathy, or understanding?...

"I guess, that's kind of you." Lena half-whispered, "But I would very much prefer not to talk about it." Mona nodded in understanding. It was clear that Lena wouldn't be telling Mona anything anytime soon.

"Ok, but keeping things in is not healthy." Mona piped up, "I highly recommend talking to someone about it, if it's not me, then talk to someone on this ship. We are very understanding."

"I will think it about," Lena said softly before she closed the door completely. Mona skipped along the hallways as she passed Charlie in the hallways. Charlie smirked. Mona thought she one-upped the other team. Little did she know that Charlie and her team were waiting for her team to put the chess pieces in place. Once Mona was around the corner, Charlie placed her finger on her earpiece.

"They made progress," Charlie whispers.

_ "Good. Now time to get part two of the plan set up." _ Zari's voice could be heard from the other side. 

"Will do." 

Who are you talking to?" Sara's voice said out of the blue. Charlie jumped five feet in the air and the process almost losing her footing. 

"Don't go around scaring people like that!" Charlie rasps. Sara just stands there with a very confused look on her face. 

"Well, you were talking to yourself," Sara fidgets with her hand as she speaks, "Oh, I know. Also, know that Zari is on the other end." Charlie rolls her eyes in defeat. 

"Nothing gets past the League of Assassins," Charlie mutters. 

"Yes, you guys need to stop stalking Lena." 

"I'm not, Zari's not," Charlie complained, "It's Mona, Nora, and Ray. They have been trying to get Lena to talk. I have been staying out of her business."

"Just get outta here." Sara shoves Charlie playfully. Charlie laughs and makes her way down the hall. Once she turned a corner, she bumped into Nate almost causing a loud noise. 

"Shh!" Charlie and Nate said in unison. Ava passed by in that second and Nate and Charlie attempted to act normal. The first thing that came up in his mind was chopsticks. 

"If you win this game of chopsticks," Nate says all too loudly, "You do the laundry."

"Alright mate, you're on," Charlie said obnoxiously. Ava gave them a weird look before moving onto where she was going. They broke character once Ava's footsteps became quiet. 

"Too close." Nate breaths. 

Meanwhile, Zari found herself in a situation she never thought she would. Trying to outsmart the Lena Luthor. Who is part of a well-known family, known for their cleverness? She could already tell that Lena was someone who could easily see through deception and in turn was skilled in deception. So getting through to her would have to be genuine. What better way than to use Nora Darhk? Bring up some pictures of her father and she would be quiet for a while. 

Nora was still renovating her room, and Zari offered to help her out. She went on ahead before Nora to set her plan into motion. She made hast to go to Lena's room before anything else. Zari frowned a little because even with all the time that Lena spent on the Waverider. She continued to keep the door closed in her room. It seemed very strange because the crew had an open door policy. It took some time for others to get used to this as well. Especially Zari, she continuously closed her door the first few months she was on the ship.

"Lena?" Zari calls out after knocking on the door. There was a moment of silence that continued to stretch longer than Zari wanted to. She was bound to leave and reform her plan when the door slid open.

"Yes?" Lena answers. "Do you need anything?" Zari turns around to face her. Alright, now to sell it to the Luthor. If it wasn't believable then it wouldn't be successful.

"I was wondering if you could help Nora with renovating her room. She's been wanting to redecorate recently." Zari explains, "I was going to but something came up with Gideon's circuitry. Sara wanted me to go take a look ASAP." Lena smiles genuinely at Zari. She nods her head and without a word leaves her room. Zari heads the opposite way of Lena. Now the only thing to do now was to pray that the plan worked.

Lena Luthor walked down the hall with confidence surrounding her like an aura. An aura that could quiet a very loud board room and control it with grace. That's how Kara Zor-el would describe the disposition Lena was basking in at that very moment. Kara happened to see Lena walk past her room. Of course, the Kryptonian ray of sunshine was curious as to what her best friend was up to. Maybe, not so sneakily, she trailed Lena but at a very far distance. 

_ Why is she heading into Nora’s room? _ Kara was intrigued because Lena had constantly stayed away from most of the crew unless that wasn't an option. Although she did spend time with Zari that was about it. Now, Kara peered around the frame of the door. It was wide open and Kara could see that Lena walked in on Nora who was holding a picture in her hands. There was a...look all too familiar to Kara. That look of you lost something that has left a hole in your heart... Lena basked in the silence for a moment before going further into the room. 

"I'm sorry," Lena spoke, "Am I disturbing you?" Nora turned around clearly no longer lost in her little world. 

"No, no," Nora stuttered, "You're fine, I was just reminiscing. Do you need anything?" 

"No, not really. Zari had to go fix Gideon, so she asked me to come to her place to help you." Nora looked taken aback. Lena frowned at her reaction. 

"What?" Lena said all too innocently. 

"It's just...you always seem to avoid everyone. I'm just kind of surprised you wanted to help me." 

"Do I come off as cold?"

"A little bit."

"I apologize for that. I have a lot of things on my mind." Lena felt the need to explain herself.

"Something bothering you?" Nora asks with a look of concern. "You can always talk to me, I don't judge people." Lena steps away from Nora out of mostly instinct. 

"Whatever it is you're going through." Nora began, "It'll get better, talking about it with someone helps."

"Talking about emotions is not really how a Luthor operates." Lena tried to reason. 

"Well, I understand, that's how my father and I used to operate too, sort of," Nora mentions. Lena seems curious about what she said. In a single movement, Lena walks towards the open box near Nora. She picks up the photo that she previously saw Nora looking at. 

"Is this your father?" Lena looks at her with sympathy. Nora smiles softly with a hint of sadness overlaying her expression. 

"Yea, that's him." Nora says quietly, "I miss him." She moves to take the photo gently out of Lena's hand. 

"What happened to him?" Lena asked. Nora smiles once again. _A genuine smile like Kara- no Lena stop it._

"He saved me from being a host for a demon overlord." Nora says in barely a whisper, "He wasn't always the best father, but he loved me in his way. Even if he and I had different opinions and disagreements." Lena gave her a gentle sympathetic smile. 

"What was his name?" 

"Damien Darhk."

"Oh, I heard about him and what happened in Star City."

"Yea, he wasn't the best. It's tough having a family that doesn't always land on the same angel and devil scale."

"Oh, couldn't agree more," Lena responds a little giddily. "It's not easy being the good Luthor in a house of terrible Luthors."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Nora comments. "The Luthors of course. You're not like your family."

"I guess I'm not," Lena said with a frown. 

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I know I have been different from them."

"I think it's better to stand out and be unique even in the face of people who want to tear you down," Nora said with pride. Lena looked up to look at her. 

"I'm guessing we had a similar childhood?"

"I'm guessing yes," Nora says with a laugh. Lena joins in on her laughter. The laughter is gone as soon as it came.

"You seem to have people you can rely on." Lena whispers. 

"Yes, Ray never gave up on me when I almost turned to the dark side. And the Legends were so welcoming to me."

"That's very fortunate of you." 

"I am getting some, lucky you, wish I had that." Nora points out, "Don't you have Kara as your support system?" She notices the Luthor flinch when she mentions Kara's name. 

"I thought I did." Lena said ominously, "Now I don't know anymore." Lena slumped down on the floor and Nora followed.

"Why is that?" Nora asks softly. 

"When you think someone you trusted," Lena mutters, "Was someone you knew, but turns out to be someone else entirely. And the worst part is that they were lying to you the whole time."

"That's rough." Nora comments, "What were they hiding?"

"Kara was hiding that she is Supergirl." Lena breathed, "She made me a fool! I couldn't tell it was her without glasses. How foolish I feel." 

Nora nods, "Well, sometimes we don't see clearly when it comes to the ones that we love." Lena froze. _The ones we love._ Nora continued talking. 

"I know that sometimes people don't say anything because they want to protect us. Or that they are afraid of losing us."

"If she was so afraid to lose me then why didn't she say anything?" 

"I think that's something you have to ask her." Nora says, "I think you need to just be open to what she has to say. It might be insecurity that stopped her for all you know. You never know unless you ask and make a safe environment for the truth to come out." Kara continued to listen to their conversation. She could tell that Nora was getting through to Lena. Something that Kara wasn't able to do. She walked away from the door in order not to get caught. 

Now all Lena needed was time. And Kara would wait for, as long as Lena needed.

—x—

Lena Luthor walks towards her destination, as her shortness of breath increased. Her heart rapidly beating faster and faster each step she took. A Luthor could not show emotion. The emotion was always preyed upon. But...but the emotion was the only way to see this through. To forgive, to move on emotion is essential. 

_ Breathe, breathe. _ Lena willed herself to continue forward as a part of herself aggressively tried to pull her back, back into her haven. She could feel everything as if she tapped into some unknown force. _Breathe, breathe._ Kara's door loomed over her. Lena breathes in deeply before knocking on the door. No answer. She knocks once more. This time the door slides open.

And there stands Kara, hair down, red lips, no glasses. Lena's attempt to speak fails miserably when only a squeak comes out. Kara gives her a small smile as if she knows what she is doing to Lena. 

"Is something wrong?" Wow, Kara's voice sounds smooth like honey. Filled with overflowing kindness. 

"I came to ask you something." Mumbled Lena. She shifted on her feet uneasily. Kara nodded and allowed her into the room. When Lena walked in, she saw constellations, and the room was decorated like something out of a fairy tale. 

"I decided to decorate my room with more of my family roots," Kara says shyly.

"It's beautiful." Gasps Lena. "I do mean it." Her cheeks glow a hint of red in response. She sits herself down on the bed and gestures to Lena. She follows her lead and sits next to her. Quiet set in almost at once. It was not the kind of peaceful quiet but more of the unsettling kind. The one where you feel like you should break the silence before it becomes unbearable. 

"I wanted to ask you, why you lied to me." Lena deadpans, "And I hope it's something more than I was trying to protect you. What was truly there?" Kara swallowed hard before answering. 

"I-I-I'm so sorry." Kara began, "Yes, I did believe I was protecting you but I was protecting myself. I was afraid to lose you. I- I have lost so much and, and it just brought me back to that time..." She trailed off as tears began to stream down her face. Lena placed her hand in hers hoping that she could give her some comfort. 

"Just- just like you. I guess I'm afraid of losing people I love, and you don't like being betrayed." Kara sadly chuckled. 

"What kind of a pair are we?" Lena giggles. They both embrace each other in a hug that means "things will get better". It felt refreshing. It felt real. 

—x—

"Can we move forward with the plan?" Charlie whined. "We gave them a week and a half!" After Kara and Lena's conversation, things have been going very smoothly. Lena finally didn't close the door and she was hanging with Kara more and more now. It was becoming clear that Lena was flirting with Kara but Kara seemed well... she obviously couldn't tell. "Dumbass" would be the term that Mick was using to describe this whole ordeal. 

Even Ava was giving the all-knowing look to Sara. Sara and Ava clearly could see that something was happening but decided to stay out of it. Zari was wondering why it was all too suspicious for their captain. All the Legends knew that Sara wasn't the one to pass up a fun opportunity. So clearly something was going on. Along with this new clear development, both teams began to grow pushy.

Charlie began to drop major hints at Kara that Lena wanted to get with her. Kara didn't take her seriously. When Mona says this she began making dinner plans for the two, which both didn't attend. Mick even straight out told Kara that something was going on, which lead to Kara blushing profusely and going into a stuttering fit. Nora and Zari were the least direct in general. Both seemed to be having a battle of the minds kind of match.

Zari was able to talk directly with the Kryptonian, while Nora wasn't able to get anything past Lena, not without letting her into her own love life at least. Zari's just about had it with these two dancing around their plans, and attempts. Ray even thought that maybe they were just messing with them now.

Charlie had a plan though. A very very good one. Zari established communications with Gotham. If Kara and Lena weren't going to budge, then it was time to bring in another variable.

"Blimey, this isn't working." Charlie flailed the tablet in her hand. Nate ran to her in time to stop her from whacking the tablet on the table.

"Zari is about to set up the link." Nate said, "Please be patient." Charlie sighed loudly with annoyance.

"I have been waiting for weeks!" She wailed, "And those love birds are still not together!" Zari continued typing away on her computer.

"Did you hear me Zari?" Zari finishes typing before looking up at Charlie.

"It's done." She states, "Open the FaceTime app, it should work like any other form of communication now." She did as Zari told her and immediately Kate picked up the other line.

_ "What's up?" Kate said cheerily. "How's Kara and Lena doing?" She wiggled her eyebrows as she said that, hinting that she was expecting something good. _

"Nothing much except, just about everyone on this bloody ship can't get Lena and Kara together," Charlie complained to the screen. Kate looked annoyed. 

_ "You? The Legends can't get them together?" Kate said in an amazed tone.  _

Nate pulled the tablet out of Charlie's hands, "They are like..the masters of the friend zone!" Nate emphasized. Kate chuckled at that. 

_ "Well, I can confirm that Kara is the master of the friend zone!" Kate screeched. _

Zari rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of defeat. 

"We have been going at this for quite some time." She moaned. "We are not making much progress. Do you have any ideas?"

_ "Hmm, I could try talking to Kara." Kate answered, "Other than that, I don't know." _

"We want you to make Lena jealous." Charlie blurted out, "If you can get her to somehow make a move..." 

_ "Oh!" Smirked Kate, "Messing with Lena is officially one of my favorite pass times!"  _ Kate was all too giddy to be doing this, but that enthusiasm might be what tips Kara and Lena to finally admit their feelings. 

So the plan was very simple. Get Kara and Lena in the same. Kate works her magic. And hope that Lena makes a move to claim Kara. The only thing wrong with it was if it backfired. It could go wrong in so many ways. It was the best they could do now. Nora and the others might have something up their sleeve though. 

_ "Kara!" Exclaimed Kate. _ Charlie handed Kara the tablet while Nate and Zari went to get Lena. 

"It's nice to see you, Kate!" Kara said overjoyed, "How is everything?" 

_ "You know Gotham," Kate chuckled, "Crazies running everywhere and Alice is still at large." _

Kara frowned, "That doesn't sound good." 

_ "Yeah, well, it's pretty tamed for Gotham," Kate mentioned. _

"That's weird." Charlie was waving her hands behind Kara. Kate noticed and Kara being as oblivious as ever, stood there confused. Charlie had just given Kate the signal that Lena had just entered the room. Now the party was going to begin. 

_ "Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out," Kate said out of the blue. _ Zari and Nate tried to hold in their laughter as they saw Lena flinch at that. Oh yeah, that is someone jealous. 

"Wha- I mean," Kara stutters, "I mean that sounds...fun." Lena walked right up to Kara breaking the tension. 

"Hello," Lena said all too cheerily. Kate smiled as innocently as possible. 

_ "How are you, Lena?" Kate asked.  _

She smirked, "Doing well. What are you up to?"

_ Kate laughed, "I'm bored. I was talking to Kara."  _

"Were you now?" Lena feigned a laugh. Kara clearly could see something was going on.

"Could I have the iPad, darling?" Lena smiled mischievously. Kate had a horrified look on her face which then turned into amusement. Kara was finally starting to catch on. 

"Lena...why?" Kara said slowly. She held the tablet closer to her. Lena eyed her and quickly give her the most genuine smile. 

"Just because you're strong doesn't mean I know how not to distract you." She waved the tablet in front of Kara's face before walking off. Kara stood there in awe. She was quick to check her hands, which were tablet less.

Kara let out an exasperated sigh, "Why am I so bad at this?" She ran after Lena and she was getting a laugh out of this.

Nate and Zari watched them run down the hallway like a bunch of children. Charlie popped her head of the room to join them as they all looked at each other with confused expressions.

"So...do we call this a win?" Nate breaks the silence. Charlie shook her head. They weren't done yet. 

"Lena!" Kara squealed. "Give me back the iPad!" 

_ "You have some nerve stealing me away from Kara." Kate winked. _ This sent the Luthor into a stuttering mess. To cope with her frazzled state, she pressed the end call button. She stayed still for a moment before she heard Gideon. 

"Ms. Luthor, there is a closet on your left, if you need to take Kara there." Gideon had been quiet this whole time but Lena seemed pleased with herself. 

"Thanks, Gideon." Lena said, "It's going all according to plan I guess." Kara finally snuck up behind her and Lena squealed which was a little uncharacteristically not her. Kara gave her a concerned look while Lena turned around with a familiar look Kara recognized. 

"Oh." Kara finally said. Lena nodded slowly. It finally hit Kara.

Nora, Mona, and Ray had already gone around the whole ship looking for Lena and or Kara. So had Zari, Nate, and Charlie. After an hour, they decided to look together as a group. Even Sara and Ava were growing concerned and began searching. 

The Legends all stood in the middle of the hallway that they last saw Kara and Lena in. They all were growing more concerned. How do you lose a Kryptonian and a Luthor on a time ship? Sara looked at the closet door then looked at the others.

"Did anyone look in here?" Everyone shook their heads no. Sara whirled the door open and what they saw was a big shock. 

Kara and Lena were making out in the closet and they had been caught with their tongues in each other's mouths. Everyone was smirking at them and they were frozen in action. They quickly broke apart both were red in the face as they stepped out of the closet.

"Okay, so which one of you won?" Sara asked. Ava stepped in to explain.

"We had bets." She said. "I put my money on Nora."

"I had Zari." Sara chimed in. 

"Well, I'm sorry to burst all your bubbles but Gideon won," Lena spoke up. "She helped a lot more. Oh, and I knew you all were planning something."

Everyone gawked at what they just heard. How did she know? They were extra cautious about their plans. Kara even joined in and was surprised but also impressed. 

"Come on." Lena sighs, "I'm not an idiot. I can tell when people are sneaking around me."

Charlie was the first to speak, "How-how long did you know?"

"Since Mona was coming after me." Lena states. Everyone just looks at Mona with a knowing look. 

"Sorry," Mona said sheepishly. 

"No, one wins." Kara laughed, "Oh, and Kate messing with Lena was very obvious to me! I knew before then.” It was Lena’s turn to be gobsmacked. 

“Kate was trying to get with you..” Lena uttered.

“I know.” Kara said cheekily, “I like seeing you jealous.” Her eyes widened again in shock while the Legends were all smirking and enjoying themselves.

“So what do I win?” Gideon asks. Lena and Kara walk away with mischievous looks on their face. The Legends begin to disperse and go on their merry ways. All were happy that Lena and Kara were finally out of the friend zone.

“So I still want a lap dance from you.” Sara winks at Ava. Ava rolls her eyes. Of course, Sara wanted one. 

“Well, Supercorp is finally here.” Ava smiled. Sara returned the smile.

“So what do we call ourselves?”

“What do you mean?”  
  


Sara sighed, “A ship name. What is ours?

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea by justmecathybell
> 
> Just giving credit that is not my original idea.


End file.
